Blessures
by Master of Mad
Summary: Linu aimerait bien qu'Elithrar lui fasse plus confiance. Elle est peut-être maladroite, mais elle peut au moins le soigner. Si elle avait su les raisons de son refus...


Le combat avait été rude, mais ils s'en étaient sorti. Les deux elfes émergèrent enfin du Labirynthe. Le coeur de l'abjecte créature en sa possession, Elithrar poussa la lourde porte de pierre. Il s'assit dans l'herbe du cimetière, où le rejoignit Linu. Les deux compagnons méritaient bien un peu de repos, après tout. Aribeth pouvait attendrait leur retour.

Linu sourit, contemplant les étoiles qui luisaient au dessus de leurs têtes. La nuit paisible témoignait du calme revenu dans le quartier des Mendiants. Après un moment plongé dans le silence, elle se tourna vers Elithrar. Le visage de ce dernier trahissait sa douleur. Il évitait d'ailleurs le contact entre son dos et le mur, se tenait assez raide malgré la fatigue qu'il éprouvait.

" Elithrar, tout va bien? questionna -t-elle, inquiète.

- Ce n'est rien, rétorqua ce dernier, d'un ton ferme. De toute évidence, il ne désirait pas poursuivre cette conversation.

- Dans ce cas, peut-être devrions nous retourner au Temple de Tyr. Je pense que Dame Aribeth sera heureuse de voir cet élément du rituel revenir entre de bonne mains.

- Très bien, approuva Elithrar. Malgré ses efforts pour paraître détaché, une grimace lui échappa alors qu'il se relevait. Linu voyait bien qu'il souffrait, mais têtu comme il l'était, il refusait son aide.

Peut-être que de retour au temple, il accepterait de se laisser examiner. Mais elle se trompait. Elithrar remit le coeur de la Yuan-Ti à Aribeth, qui le remercia et les félicita pour leurs efforts. A travers le quartier des Mendiants, c'était toute la ville de Padhiver qui échappait à une invasion de morts-vivants. Et bien sûr, bientôt ils pourraient réaliser le remède tant attendu à la Mort Hurlante.

Puis Elithrar, toujours accompagné de Linu, s'était retiré à l'auberge où ils logeaient. Il l'avait laissé seule dans la salle commune, alors qu'il montait dans sa chambre. Elle tourna un moment en rond, cherchant quoi faire. Elle commanda une boisson au comptoir afin de s'occuper, et croisa Sharwyn. Celle-ci finissait de ranger son instrument de musique. Linu savait qu'elle chantait très bien, mais elle préférait encore l'écouter raconter des légendes au coin du feu, lorsque la plupart des clients étaient déjà endormis dans leurs chambres douillettes.

- Tiens, Linu. Que fais-tu ici toute seule? J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez rentré avec un des éléments du remède. Où est Elithrar?

- Bonjour Sharwyn. Et bien il est ...monté se coucher. Je crois, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

- Déjà? Je pensais qu'il serait au moins passé me voir, soupira la belle femme aux cheveux roux. Tu es sûre que ça va? ajouta-t-elle en voyant Linu se tordre les mains, manquant renverser son verre.

- Bien, oui, très bien même. Il ne fallait pas être un fin observateur pour comprendre que l'elfe ne disait pas tout.

- Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe? répliqua Sharwyn tout en s'installant à la table.

- C'est Elithrar...il s'est blessé durant le combat. expliqua-t-elle enfin, soulagée de pouvoir se confier.

- Et alors? C'est un prêtre, il a bien dû se soigner, non? Sharwyn haussa un de ses fins sourcils, dubitative.

- Nous avons utilisés beaucoup de nos sorts, pour repousser les morts-vivants. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il lui en reste. Je lui ai proposé mon aide, mais il a refusé, dit-elle tout en contemplant d'un air triste le fond de son verre. Verre qui était un peu sale, d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dans ce cas, il faut insister, rétorqua la jeune femme. Tu dois bien pouvoir faire ça, non? ajouta-t-elle, un sourire moqueur ornant ses lèvres. Linu, piquée au vif, se leva de terre et renversa cette fois-ci bel et bien sa boisson. Sharwyn poussa un cri lorsque le liquide l'éclaboussa et pesta. Mais Linu n'en avait cure.

- Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas, alors! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle quitta donc la salle d'un pas rapide puis monta à l'étage. Cependant, parvenue à la chambre de l'elfe du soleil, sa belle résolution flancha. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à repartir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Linu? Qu'est ce que vous faites là? demanda l'homme d'une voix qui trahissait sa surprise.

- Et bien je...Avant qu'elle ne se perde en explications bredouillantes et ne réveille tout le couloir, Elithrar la fit entrer. Il s'assir sur un fauteil et en proposa un autre à son amie.

- Je...Vous allez bien? se lança-t-elle. Elithrar lui lança un regard froid de ses yeux d'or. La lumière du feu jouait sur ses longs cheveux roux détachés.

- Oui, parfaitement bien. Si vous êtes venu pour des soins, c'est inutile. Vous pouvez repartir.

Linu soupira légèrement. Elle n'arriverait pas à convaincre Elithrar. Pourtant il fallait bien qu'il se laisse examiner, quoi qu'il en dise. De plus sa blessure était peut être plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord...

- Elithrar, je vous en prie, reprit-elle. Vous avez reçu un violent coup d'épée dans le dos, tout de même. Même votre cotte de maille est endommagée. Laissez moi juste y jeter un oeil, l'implora-t-elle.

- Je peux très bien m'en occuper seul, la coupa-t-il, tout en affichant une mine renfrognée.

- Je ne remet pas en cause vos talents de guérisseur, Elithrar sourit-elle, amusée. Mais la blessure se trouve dans votre dos, ce sera difficile de vous soigner tout seul.

L'elfe parut hésiter puis accepta. Il retira lentement sa cotte de maille, puis la tunique qu'il portait en dessous. Celle-ci était couverte de sang séché et une large déchirure s'ouvrait à partir de l'omoplate.

Linu s'approcha doucement, afin de ne pas l'ennuyer davantage. Le jeune prêtre semblait en effet mal à l'aise: ses muscles étaient tendus et sa mâchoire serrée. Il contemplait à présent le sol d'un air absent, son beau visage fermé.

Linu passa une main experte sur son dos, examinant avec attention la plaie qui la préoccupait. Celle ci formait une longue balafre qui courrait le long de son dos, rejoignant le flanc opposé. La blessure était assez profonde, comme elle s'y attendait. Linu grimaça en se demandant comment l'elfe avait pu supporter ceci sans broncher pendant le chemin du retour. Car bien que le sang ait séché, le bas de son dos jusqu'aux reins était couvert de son sang. Cela avait dû frotter à cause de l'armure de façon désagréable, supposa-t-elle très justement.

- Je vais d'abord nettoyer tout ça, l'informa-t-elle de sa voix douce. Le jeune elfe ne fit aucune remarque, ce qui ne la perturba pas outre mesure. Il n'appréciait apparemment pas de se retrouver torse nu devant elle. Ceci dit, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

La jolie brune s'empara d'un morceau de tissu propre et le trempa dans la vasque remplie d'eau chaude, qui servait d'ordinaire à se débarbouiller le visage. Puis elle s'attaqua à nettoyer la plaie, ce qui se fit assez facilement, bien qu'à la fin, son tissu soit imbibé de sang.

Au moins elle pouvait la voir correctement à présent. Son regard erra le long du dos d'Elithrar. C'était certes une blessure importante, mais ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème.

Elle s'apprêtait à user d'un sort divin afin de le soigner lorsque ses yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent sur quelque chose. Elle passa une main pour en saisir le relief... De fines marques blanches parcouraient le dos de l'elfe dans divers sens. C'était bien entendu d'anciennes cicatrices, qui n'avaient pas dû être soignées par magie.

- Tiens... Vous avez de nombreuses cicatrices, dans le dos. Comment vous êtes vous fait ça? demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est ma mère. expliqua-t-il, laconique et impassible, alors que les yeux de Linu s'écarquillait d'horreur. Elle s'empressa de lancer le sortilège puis chercha à s'excuser:

- Oh je ne savais pas...je...

- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir, conclut Elithrar en enfilant une tunique propre.

fin


End file.
